Perdido
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: "Si he de ser odiado por la persona que amo...he decidido odiar primero antes de que eso pase" Yunnsinron. Radwimps


Mary ha tenido inspiracion nuevamente :D y ha querido venir a dejar este one shot SasoDei. (lo que hacen las vacaciones de semana santa :o) Esta basado en la canción de Yunnsinron de Radwimps.

Mary espera que les guste.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Si fueran míos, los Akatsuki serían exactamente eso...MÍOS o

* * *

><p><strong>PERDIDO.<strong>

SASODEI

Sasori nunca había aprendido a verlo con otros ojos. Se suponía que al transformarse en marioneta no tendría que sentir nada. Pero es que no era una marioneta completa ¿verdad? Su corazón todavía sentía algo, ahí, muy adentro. Y cada vez que veía esos ojos azules sabía que siempre había estado perdido. No podía evitarlo, y pronto se dio cuenta de que no quería hacerlo. Le gustaba sentirse liviano, le gustaba sonreír por algo tan absurdo como una discusión sobre arte. Le gustaba mirar el cielo, le gustaba mirar hacia al frente y encontrar vida en su sonrisa.

-Eh, Sasori no danna, hum- escuchaba como susurraba Deidara con aquella voz que lo hacía temblar de emoción.

Dentro se había sentido solo. Siempre lo había estado. Cada vez que veía a los padres andar de la mano con sus hijos. Llegaba a casa y se encerraba en su habitación para jugar con sus marionetas preferidas. Sabía que ellas no podían susurrarle palabras de cariño, no sentía el calor que debían proporcionar si fueran realmente sus padres. ¿Hace cuanto que no había sentido una caricia de verdad? Chiyo lo consentía y le daba todo lo que le pedía porque pensaba que así llenaría ese vacío. El kage de la arena siempre le tendió la mano cuando lo veía perdido. Creía que lo estaba ayudando, todos creían que lo entendían y decían poder hacerlo.

Pero Sasori sabía que eso no era cierto. Nadie estaba al tanto de que dentro de sí crecía un vacío que le hacía poner su mano en el pecho porque a veces resultaba tan doloroso vivir ahí. Quería estar solo. Y lo estaba.

Pero no le molestaba, sinceramente prefería estar en su propio mundo. En el mundo de las marionetas, donde ninguna de ellas pretendía fingir que lo entendía, donde no podían hacer nada que él no quisiera, donde con sus palabras no lo podían lastimar.

Y pensaba que siendo una marioneta no tendría porque sufrir aquel tormento diario. De pararse y ver la foto de aquellos que lo abandonaron arrojándose a los brazos de la muerte. Que lo dejaron solo y perdido.

Pero de eso ya hace muchos años.

Sasori había encontrado un lugar, donde nadie le apreciaba realmente y donde él había pretendido no querer a nadie. Al mirarse las manos mientras la brisa le corría por los cabellos y los movía; se sentía de nuevo perdido. Porque realmente lo estaba. No había nada ahí que lo aferrara a ese mundo tan cruel y lleno de seres egoístas. Incluyéndolo a él. Y lo peor es que no podía sacar nada de ese dolor, solo lo guardaba muy dentro. A veces quería volver a tener al menos las marionetas de sus padres para darle amor. Para pretender que se lo daban y seguían con él.

Levantó la mirada color miel hacia el cielo y lanzó un suspiro quedo. Tenía la boca entre abierta mientras trataba de buscar la solución a su problema. Aún no se convertía en una marioneta totalmente, y aquello le dolía como si aún estuviera tan presente. Le molestaba seguir sintiendo dolor por algo tan absurdo.

Ya no tenía ningún caso seguir viviendo… al menos a veces lo creía. Porque cuando entraban aquellos ojos azules por la puerta, Sasori pretendía fingir que sí valía la pena.

¿Qué cuando se había dado cuenta de que tenía aquellos gustos? Pues habría que preguntarle a su pequeño dolor de cabeza: Deidara. Sus dorados cabellos que lo hacían volverse loco, y aquella sonrisa que siempre tenía pintada en la cara, como si realmente se alegrara de vivir, y de vivir a su lado. Claro que no era como lo quería, Sasori lo quería verdaderamente a su lado, pero no creía que Deidara tuviera aquellos gustos a menos que se tratara de una mujer. ¡Daba igual! Hombre o mujer, Sasori amaba a Deidara, y lo despreciaba por eso mismo.

Maldecía mil veces a Orochimaru por haberse largado y dejándole solo con Deidara. Simplemente quizá hubiera sido inevitable que entrara, pero tal vez en compañía de otro no sentiría lo mismo que ahora mismo, mientras posaba su mano en el corazón, en aquella verdadera forma suya, se repetía que eso no era cierto. Que viviría en agonía de tan solo pensar que Deidara estaba con otra persona. Que no estaba ahí con aquella sonrisa para darle ganas de vivir, ganas incluso de sonreír.

Porque de entre todas las cualidades que tenía aquel rubio irritante, la mejor era la capacidad de hacerlo sonreír, incluso aunque no lo vieran. Quizá así fuera mejor, porque no le podría hacer más daño del que ya le hacían las heridas de antaño.

-Deidara…- susurro al cuarto vacío mientras cerraba los ojos y curvaba sus labios en una de las tantas sonrisas bobas (como él mismo las consideraba) que le hacía dar Deidara siendo el único capaz de lograrlo.

Aquel vacío desparecía con Deidara. A veces, solo por unos momentos deseaba detener aquel tiempo suyo que siempre le hacía sentir viejo… que le hacía sentir tan molesto y nervioso, mientras se preguntaba cuándo llegaría el día en que pudiera unir sus labios con los de Deidara, mientras el tortuoso sonido del Tik Tok del reloj de su corazón le diría que no iba a poder vivir si _su _Deidara se fuera de la mano con otro.

Se escucha la puerta abrirse mientras entran las hebras doradas que tiene el rubio de la organización por cabellos y Sasori gira a verlo. Se habían quedado en una posada, así que no importaba si él estaba fuera de Hiruko. Solo para Deidara era él mismo.

-Buenos días, Sasori no danna, hum- le dice el rubio extendiendo de nuevo su sonrisa y haciendo que dentro el corazón de Sasori se dispare de manera incontrolable. Sasori de nuevo se reprocha así mismo aquel sentimiento y frunce el ceño

-Hmph- le contesta mientras regresa su mirada miel a sus manos solitarias y blancas hasta rayar en lo artificial -¿Qué quieres, mocoso?-

-Eh… no tiene que ser tan grosero conmigo Danna, hum- dice el rubio haciendo un puchero que a Sasori le encanta y le hace sonreír feliz.

-Eso significa ser un criminal- le contesto con voz taciturna y en algún punto cargada de dolor.

-Sí, pero puede dejar de actuar como un criminal por unos minutos, hum- a pesar de decir eso vuelve a sonreír

-Seguro…- contesta Sasori y vuelve su mirada al cielo. Se pregunta, se exclama dentro suyo que si tan solo Deidara supiera que eso es lo que más desea. Dejar de ser él por unos minutos -¿Qué pasa?- pregunta, esta vez más amable

-Nada. Quería ver cómo estaba, hum- contesta el rubio y se acerca a su maestro. Lo mira atentamente, como si temiera que le fuera a reprender su actitud tan ridícula, pero Sasori se limita a seguir mirando el cielo, suplicándole a un ser divino que haga que Deidara lo necesite de la manera en que él lo necesita. Porque está perdido. Porque no tiene sentido seguir viviendo eternamente si algún día pierde de su lado la oportunidad de estar abrazando a su joven alumno.

El silencio se carga de emociones que ninguno de los dos puede mandar a pesar de cuanto desearía hacerlo. La brisa del aire aún mueve los cabellos de Sasori mientras este gira y sonríe un poco más, haciendo que dentro de Deidara se acelere su corazón al ver aquellos ojos brillando al mirarlo y mirarlo solo a él. ¡Cómo desea Deidara que solo le pertenezcan a él aquellos bellos ojos! Y le responde con una sonrisa triste.

-Ven acá- le dice Sasori y mueve el dedo índice para que sea una seña más física que oral. La piel de Deidara se hace china y traga saliva de manera sonora. Con pasos lentos se acerca a su maestro y lo mira con detenimiento. Tanto uno como otro no apartan la vista de los labios del otro -¿Deidara...?- susurra Sasori de manera tímida

-¿Ah?- pregunta Deidara aún mirando la exquisitez de esos labios pálidos pronunciando su nombre

Sin embargo Sasori ya no dice nada. Y a Deidara no le molesta, sabe que a Sasori le cuesta mucho trabajo mostrar algo, y sabe que se siente perdido. El silencio los inunda por varios minutos sin que dejen de mirarse ahora los ojos y perderse en ellos.

-¿Por qué te has convertido en mi luz, Deidara?- pregunta Sasori de pronto, captando la atención del oji azul -¿Por qué sin ti me siento tan… perdido?-

-Quizá…- no termina de creerse las palabras que acaba de escuchar, y no quiere estropearlo diciendo algo idiota

-Quizá porque tus cabellos y tus ojos son el cielo y el sol que nunca tuve…-

Y Sasori sabía que nunca lo había tenido. Su cielo siempre había estado teñido de negro y rojo cuando se convirtió en un Akatsuki. Había sido siempre tan parecido a esta capa que llevaban puesta ambos. Lo miro a los azules ojos indefinidamente. Deidara era un _mocoso. _Pero le había mostrado un poco de luz en aquel lugar… quería tenerlo… quería que fuera suyo. Pero temía que le hiriera, porque al querer a la gente… ella solo te hace daño.

-No le hare daño nunca, hum- dijo Deidara adivinando lo que pensaba su maestro.

Sasori sonrió feliz. Porque de eso se trataba el amor… tomo la mano de Deidara y lo jaló hacía sí, presionando sus labios contra los suyos en un acto de egoísmo de quitarle al mundo la radiante sonrisa de Deidara para solo quedársela él… la boca de Deidara se abrió lentamente para cederle el paso a la lengua de su maestro que metía con maestría y pasión.

-Te amo- susurro Sasori

-Yo también lo amo, danna, hum- respondió Deidara mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos desordenados y rojizos de Sasori.

Al final valió la pena haber dejado todo aquello atrás. De haber salido de esa aldea, sufrir todo lo que sufrió y haber soportado que Orochimaru se fuera y lo dejara con ese tedioso rubio que siempre cuestionaba su arte. Lo cuestiono hasta que la vida les hizo tomar destinos separados. Hasta el momento en que las espadas de sus padres lo atravesaron cuando había llegado el momento que menos había querido. Al ver como el amor rescataba a todos, y se daba cuenta de que ahora estaba solo, que Deidara se había ido y que en esos momentos solo se podía ver junto a sus padres. Al ver que para ser eterno tenía que dejarse ir y esperarlo a él… Como siempre.

Lo cuestiono hasta que Deidara murió y dijo que el arte era una explosión.

Y con eso por fin pudieron estar juntos. Porque si del cielo se trataba, estaba bien. Y si era el infierno donde se hallaban estaría bien. Porque cuando los dos estaban juntos, Sasori por fin había dejado de sentirse perdido. Al hallarse en la otra vida, estarían juntos por siempre, sin miedo a las ataduras de la vida y trivialidades como la muerte.

-Danna, hum- susurro Deidara en el oído de Sasori

-¿Eh?-

-¿Por qué me dejo solo?- pregunto el menor

-Porque sin ti estaba perdido… y me olvide de vivir…-

-Ahora no me dejara solo, hum- ordeno el rubio y le hizo sacar a Sasori otra sonrisa

-Nunca, nunca si te quedas conmigo-

FIN

* * *

><p>Etto... T.T si soy la dueña del fic... ¿por qué es que he matado a Danna y a Sempai?<p>

Bueno... supongo que nada se le puede hacer a la hora de que se te ocurre algo y se te ocurre u.u. De nuevo acepto cualquier review, así que por favor, incluso si no les haya gustado (esto no va para las que me van a criticar por hacer uno de yaoi) será muy bien recibido.

Recuerden que Jashin y mis sempais (Saso, Dei, Ita, Tobi) les agradecemos su tiempo perdido por dejar un review. See you later, people! :D


End file.
